The invention relates to an insert for a sink.
Providing sinks, in particular of kitchen sink units, with an insert in the form of a bottom grid produced from solid, stainless steel wire is known from the prior art.
These types of bottom grids are to be seen as disadvantageous consequently because when they are not being used, they are difficult to stow because they additionally have a relatively large own weight, and because they can additionally scratch the sink or sink unit.